


Release

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forests, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Rain, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Arthur gets suspicious when Merlin disappears.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Had this as a WIP for a long time, and I’m finally happy with it! Enjoy:)

Merlin loved the rain. It made his magic sing. He always knew when a storm was coming because his blood hummed with power. Those were the days he disappeared the longest. He would sneak into Arthur’s chambers long before dawn and finish all the morning chores. Then, slipping out one of the many back ways, he’d find a quiet spot in the forest. 

The earth always welcomed him. He would sit down and close his eyes. His magic swept the area around him and, when he was confident no one was around, he would let go. Waves of power cascaded around him. It felt so good. The days leading up to a storm always had him bursting with magic, while the rain washed it away. At first, it seared through him, uncomfortable and halting, like too much water poured out of a narrow flask. Tendrils whipped around him in blazing white light. But after a while, it cooled. Flowing more easily and turning into lazy gold shoots. All the energy and pressure released with the rain, seeping back into the cycle of the earth. 

He was careful to be back by nightfall to avoid suspicion. Always getting to Arthur’s room in the nick of time. Arthur wasn’t completely oblivious, though. At first he didn’t recognize the pattern, but one day he needed to call Merlin and had the sudden thought, “Can’t, it’s raining. He won't be in.”

Wait. Why did Merlin disappear every time there was a storm? Was there something going on? Something Arthur could help with? And why was this the first time he noticed? Arthur decided to find out for himself. His manservant was far too secretive. He'd never get a real answer if he just asked. 

The opportunity arose much sooner than expected. It was the wettest spring Camelot had seen in 50 years. A huge storm was predicted for the very next morning. 

Arthur readied for bed easily, telling Merlin he would sleep in the next morning. Anything he could do to put his servant at ease would make this task far easier. He drifted in and out through the night, but kept one ear open at all times. When he heard his door creak, he pressed his eyes closed, listening intently. Merlin’s soft footfalls shuffled around the room as he put everything in place. Arthur jumped up as soon as he left. 

Catching the end of his shadow, Arthur followed Merlin through parts of the castle he thought only the family knew about. They trekked deep into the forest, and Arthur almost gave himself away multiple times. Stealth was difficult in the muddy dark. Finally they reached a small clearing. It was the greenest place Arthur had ever seen. Humming with life, thousands of bees and butterflies swarmed around it.

Merlin sat on a little patch of earth and closed his eyes. Arthur ducked farther down in the grass. He’d come too far to get caught now. The air changed in an instant. It buzzed with energy, and the rain started. A flash startled him. Merlin was gone and in his place was a glowing mass. It was blinding…. And beautiful. Arthur leaned toward it before thinking, and walked to it. It sung to him, the melody drawing him closer. Reaching out, he touched the very edge of it. Pressure formed on his wrist and the light wrapped around it. He pulled against it, but it pulled back harder. In an instant it surrounded him. His eyes adjusted, and he saw... Merlin, right in the center of everything. And he was so calm. The light was bubbling off of him in waves. 

“Gods,” Arthur breathed.

Merlin opened his eyes and jumped up. “Arthur!” he yelled over the roar of the storm and the buzz of magic. 

“Merlin! What’s going on?”

Merlin’s eyes filled with fear. “You’re not supposed to be here!” He was on the verge of tears. Somewhere in the distance thunder exploded.

“I don’t care! What is happening?”

“Get out of the light. It’s dangerous. I’ll explain, just get out of the way!”

Arthur felt Merlin’s hands on his chest as he pushed him out of the torrent of magic. He fell to the ground gasping, unaware of how much force was pressed against him until it disappeared.

The light was a definite gold now, and he could make out the faint outline of Merlin. His relaxed pose gone, replaced with shoulders pulled back uncomfortably.

Arthur lost track of time. Rain still fell, but he didn’t really care. Finally, the light faded completely. Merlin appeared, slumped over, eyes closed. 

Arthur’s stomach lurched. Had something gone wrong?

“Merlin?” 

When his friend didn’t respond, Arthur walked over to him, placing a cautious hand on his shoulder. 

Merlin jerked back. “No!”

He pushed himself away from Arthur and pressed against the nearest tree. “Please.” Tears covered his face.

Arthur’s breath left him. Merlin was scared. Scared of him. He raised his hands.

“Merlin, it’s me.”

“I know it’s you, clotpole.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. Even terrified, Merlin was Merlin. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Do you say that to all the sorcerers you find in the woods?” Merlin accused. 

The words stung. Arthur hadn’t even been thinking the word _sorcerer_ until Merlin said it. He looked down. “No.”

Merlin scoffed. The only other sound, their ragged breathing.

“Why?”

Arthur looked up. “Why what?”

“Why did you follow me? Why couldn’t you leave this one thing alone?” Merlin’s voice trembled with frustration.

“Because you’re not as secretive as you think you are. I notice, _Mer_ lin… I notice when you’re gone… and I was worried about you.” Arthur held eye contact and hoped it wouldn’t scare him away. Merlin stayed silent. “You got your answer, now I get one.” 

Merlin tensed as Arthur took a step closer. 

“What did I just see?”

“... Magic.”

“Obviously. Why?”

“Storms… bring it out.”

“So you only have it when it rains?”

“No. It just builds up when you can’t use it. Rain brings it to the surface. Makes it easier to get rid of.” As he spoke his face paled. 

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. A whisper of a smile played across his face. “Walk towards me.”

“Why?” Merlin asked, alarmed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Because you’re about to faint, and I want to catch you so you don’t break your face.”

“I am not about to-” Merlin took one uneasy step and crumpled. 

Arthur caught his elbow and helped him get adjusted on the small patch of dirt. 

“I usually have more time to recover,” he murmured as he glared at Arthur. Merlin couldn’t stand it when he was right. 

They were silent as Merlin attempted to steady his breathing. It didn’t seem to be working.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he muttered.

“Huh?”

“Run me through. You have me right here. Rid the world of one more evil _thing_.” Merlin spat. 

Arthur’s throat tightened. “Do you really think I’d do that?”

“Yes.” If these were his last moments, Merlin wasn’t going to spend them sparing feelings. 

The prince searched a long time for the right words. He moved his hand from where it sat on Merlin’s shoulder. “Forgive me, please.” His voice wavered.

“For what?” Suspicion edged Merlin’s voice.

“Everything I have done because I followed my father blindly.” He pleaded.

Merlin’s face softened. “I already have. A long time ago.” He grabbed his friend and scooped him into a hug. All doubts gone. He wasn’t going to die today. 

Arthur grasped him. “Tell me everything.” 

They sat in the cool of the forest for a long time. Merlin explaining his life from the moment he got to Camelot, and Arthur hanging onto every word. 

When he finished, Merlin asked if Arthur had any questions. 

Arthur thought about it. “Can you show me?” 

“You just saw me as a ball of light!”

“I want to see what you do when you have control over it.”

Merlin sighed. He only managed a small, fuzzy moth. Arthur let out a surprised chuckle, which earned him a glare. “That’s all I’ve got in me right now.”

“No, it’s brilliant. I just didn’t know you could… make life. Let alone all this,” he gestured around them.

“It’s a side effect. You pour enough magic into a spot, and weird things happen.

As Merlin spoke a flash of orange drew Arthur’s attention. Looking to the west, he realized it was the sunset, not another form of forest magic. “People will notice if we’re not back by dark. Can you walk?”

Merlin stood uneasily. With Arthur’s support he steadied, and they walked back to Camelot holding each other. 

A storm of change hovered close by

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated:)


End file.
